1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus with a radiating element isolated from an electrically conductive wearable apparatus carrier device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to isolating an electrically conductive wearable apparatus carrier device from a device radiating element.
2. Introduction
Presently, wearable wireless devices, such as smart watches, smart glasses, chest heart rate monitors, and other wearable devices, communicate with portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, cellular phones, and tablet computers, using wireless communication signals. This allows a user to use a device, such as a smart watch, to control functions of a portable electronic device, such as by placing and answering calls and playing music, and allows the smart watch to display information from the portable electronic device, such as a caller identifier information, messages, alerts, and other information. To communicate with a portable electronic device using wireless communication signals, a smart watch must include a transceiver attached to an antenna that sends and receives radio frequency signals to and from the portable electronic device.
Unfortunately, due to the small size of a smart watch or other wearable device, it is difficult to incorporate all of the desired components including the antenna within the smart watch.